


Stormy Night

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, Night, Phobias, Romance, Storm - Freeform, Teasing, Thunder - Freeform, hug, kiss, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Sometimes it is just good to have a helpful set of extra large extra hands; and sometimes they deserve a big thank you.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry things have been delayed so much. Between the furlough, my chair breaking and my computer reaching its end things have been really stacking up against the writing lately. Or at least the repairs to making possible. Also!
> 
> Tasty= food Steamy=Bath Fuzzy=bathrobe cuddles

The weather report said it is going to be a stormy night. Even the older people in town thought it is going to be a rough season. Vampi and Iron Maiden are on patrol when the storms roll in; faster than Vampi thought it would. It begins pouring. The girls did not mind. Vampi began playing in the water puddles that form. Iron Maiden smirks as she glances around to make sure anyone who is out is doing all right as they head home.

The night is playful, till the thunder crack. Vampi screams as she covers her ears. Her eyes close just before the lightning show begins. Iron Maiden is by her side before the lightning finishes. Vampi knows because a soft pressure is stroking her back. After a few deep breathes she looks up to see a soft smile on Iron Maiden’s lips. “Come on. What do you say we get you home?” Iron Maiden offers as she helps Vampi to her feet.

“No. I can,” Vampi begins to protest when the thunder cracks again. Vampi screams again as she grabs Iron Maiden. She feels a gentle squeeze come around her like a tight blanket. A slow stroking motion begins on her head as the rain stops.

“It is all right Mina. I am right here,” Iron Maiden soft in a low tone as Vampi looks up at her. Her hair is form like wings over her to cloak them both from the rain as it also blocks most of the light from the lightning.

“The phrase is ‘I am here!’” All Might almost laughs as he seems to appear next to the girls. Iron Maiden raises her hair to welcome him in. He spots Vampi’s tight grip on Iron Maiden. He is about to ask about, she is about to comment, when the thunder cracks again. Vampi slams herself into Iron Maiden.

Iron Maiden began rubbing Vampi’s back. “She has a small issue with thunder,” Iron Maiden explains.

“Ah,” All Might acknowledges as he moves in close. His hand encapsulates her shoulder, his other arm moves around Iron Maiden which gives Vampi a wrap around three sides as she is wedge between them. He sees her hand ease on Iron Maiden as he begins rubbing her shoulder.

A small sniffle escapes between the two of them. “Sis is right. That belt really sucks,” Vampi protest.

“Hey,” All Might complains slightly before another thunder strike.

As Vampi grabs Iron Maiden again Iron Maiden looks up to All Might, “Do you mind taking her home?”

“Not at all,” he says with a smile. He bends down to take the hands that Iron Maiden is moving over to wrap around his shoulders. Vampi is going to protest when the thunder roars. She clamps down on All Might.

Vampi sees Iron Maiden waving goodbye as All Might jumps off the building. Her grips tighten on All Might’s outfit. “She’s coddling me again. She always does this when it rains. Everytime she makes sure I can go home if I want to. Why isn’t she afraid?! She’s made out of metal! She’s a giant lightning rod! She’s way more likely to get hit by lightning than anyone else.. And it will hurt so much more. Why isn’t she scared?” Vampi says so long that she did not realize All Might already is unlocking the door.

He takes her inside. Vampi change into her night clothes quickly. The part that All Might is happy to see is how relax she is after putting her padded earphones on. All the sounds of thunder did not seem to bother her anymore. He dries himself off a little before heading back out.

All Might luckily did not spend much time in the pouring rain before he catches a bright movement out of the corner of his eye. Iron Maiden is still hoping roof tops; but she stops for a moment and her hair wraps around part of the building. Another bolt of lightning cracks the sky. He lands on the same building, almost losing his footing for a moment. “So you do notice the weather,” All Might teases as he comes up next to Iron Maiden.

Iron Maiden gives a little smirk before moving her hair to act as a small umbrella. “I would not make it far if I didn’t learn how to deal with lighting or electricity,” she banters. A small part of her hair moves over his head diverting a large majority of the rain.

“Thanks,” slips out of All Might before he notices.

"And you too," Iron Maiden slips in quickly. She can almost hear the hum as his head turns towards her. "For taking care of Vampi," she clarifies. 

All Might glances down at Iron Maiden but something else caught his eye. Her clothes were almost binding. They seem painted on her with so many cresses. He is the one wearing skin tight clothing yet she is standing there in clothes almost as tight probably because they were so wet. ‘If her clothes are that wet,’ he begins thinking when he notices her shoulder twitch. He taps her shoulder after scanning the rooftop. “Hey, how about we go in there for a moment and try to dry you off a little bit?” All Might suggests.

After a quick scan of the empty street below, Iron Maiden agrees. All Might ushers her quickly into the roof access stair well before she can change her mind. Water drops slap him in the face as he turns to see Iron Maiden shaking almost like a puppy. He stares over his arm. “I did not realize I was that drenched,” slips out of her.

All Might laughs, “I did!” He begins taking off his cape. “Here, wrap up this while we ring out some of your clothes,” he suggests. Iron Maiden’s eyebrow goes up as glances between him and the cape. “Come on. It is drier than your outfit is,” he tries to banter but mostly pouts. She always chuckles at his pouts, which in turn always gave him a smile.

Iron Maiden takes the cape and uses it as a screen as she takes off her top layers. All Might rings the jacket, top, and pants out outside for a moment; making sure to get as much water out as he could. He turns back around to the sight of Iron Maiden wrap in his cape as she props her boots up. He watches for a moment as her hair begin rubbing together. After a short time they press into the cape and the boots releasing a small amount of steam. “Nice trick. Friction from the metal?” he wonders as he brings her clothes back to her.

“Right. It is handy for rainy and cold days,” Iron Maiden almost seems to encourage his guess in her tone. Part of her really did feel like a teacher. All Might watches her give the same treatment to the clothes he rang out before hanging them the railing to dry further. “I see your outfit does not absorb water that quickly,” she notices.

“Right,” he teases matching her tone. He watches her start slipping her clothes on again under his cape. When he sees her hands slip off her waist area and begin to reach for her gloves he slips in behind her. His hand wraps around her hand as the other begins rubbing her side. “You know what is the warmest of all?” he whispers into her ear as he begins to sway. Iron Maiden did not even get the chance to turn around as she sways with him. The instant he sees her relax smile his arms tighten around her, he stands tall lifting her a little off the floor, and nuzzles into her hair as he declares, “Hugs!” He practically swings her back and forth as his grip tightens. She only laughs at the motion, completely unfazed by the amount of strength he uses. Finally he comes to rest and slips her down in front of him.

His warm fingers tease slipping under her uniform further as his giant hands come to rest on her waist. Her hair slips his cape back around his shoulders as her hand cups his cheek. “You really know how to warm a girl up. Right, Sunshine?” she suggested with a smile.

He almost squeals but the energy could be restrained in his hands as they begin rubbing on her sides before squeezing her close. She chuckles softly at his spinning them in place. His face smashes into the nap of her neck as they finally stop spinning. His grip keeps her so close Iron Maiden feels how quickly his heart is beating against his chest; almost contesting the thunder outside.

Iron Maiden’s fingers dance back to his cheek. All Might’s smile is easy to trace down his chin. Her other hand plays with the hairs on the back of his neck. His eyes trace down her hand, up her arm, and finally settle into her gaze. She is so warm. Her eyes might be emeralds in the night but they always remind him of grass hills on a summer day. Her finger gracing his face barely catches any attention as her nose brushes his. Her breath feels like waves across his skin. His heart begins racing up his throat till he feels it, her soft lips pressing on his. All Might’s eyes shot open. His hands are barely able to hold her tighter to him. His eyes drift back and close. Every time he tries to reciprocate a warm caressing wave of gentle passion is return to him. Each motion warms him so much that he feels his knees begin to give way. 

Finally the pair separate. Only enough for All Might to collapse on her shoulder as Iron Maiden strokes his hair. The pair feels each other taking a few deep breathe. All Might gets a little smile as a blush began to come to his cheeks. He strokes her head and kisses it once before nuzzle back into her shoulder. ‘I am not sure I’ll ever get over how that makes me feel,’ All Might began thinking to himself as he recalls how long it was before their first kiss.

“After we finish this wet shift we should definitely do something to warm up,” Iron Maiden practically whispers.

All Might shots up straight and tall. His hands, still on her waist, hold her up because his shoulders are so tight with excitement. He feels the blood rushing to his face and could have sworn his hairs stood a little taller. After a moment his shoulders drop as he eases her back onto the ground, realizing a different chain of thoughts. “You mean tasty and steamy don’t you?” he asks as his eyebrow went up.

“Tasty sounds good,” Iron Maiden replies as her finger comes up to her chin. “I was just thinking steamy and fuzzy,” she trailed off.

“Fuzzy! Fuzzy sounds good! Fuzzy is great!”

“Nope, you said tasty first!”

“Aww!” All Might moans loudly. “But you love fuzzy,” All Might pouts. 

She smiles and opens the door. “I do but maybe, after the shift, we can decide together,” she suggests leaning on the doorframe.

All Might came up next to her; his head above the doorframe and his hand drifting to her waist again. “Together sounds wonderful.”


End file.
